la gran batalla de los dioses
by soldado dragon
Summary: solo una historia mas para saint seiya
1. Chapter 1

LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO 

La gran alianza

Escena 1 acto primero

Se observan las ruinas del palacio de Poseidón donde cerca de una pared reducida a escombros descansa la olla de Atena que en su interior guarda el alma de Poseidón

Esta comienza amoverse ya que el alma en su interior a concentrado aquella furia que siente hacia a su captora de un momento a otro

El sello de Atena se rompe y el alma cautiva es liberada Poseidón emperador del océano es nueva mente libre y solo tiene una idea en la mente vengarse

El siguiente cuadro muestra la mansión solo donde el joven Julián aun trata de recordar que paso ya que tras su liberación de su alma el a olvidado por completo el incidente en el palacio de las profundidades

Que paso y por que siento esta sensación de gran frustración al tratar de recordar

El sigue en su laguna de pensamientos asta que siente que no esta solo quien esta hay responda

Mas de repente una luz azul lo ciega y cubre el alma de Poseidón a reingresado al cuerpo de Julián solo

Poseidón rey del océano a regresado exclama en el gran jardín al voltear thitis la sirena se presenta e inclina frente a el

Mi señor Poseidón

Mi leal thitis que pasa en este mundo siento que las fuerzas del universo han sufrido alteraciones que a pasado

Mi señor la gran guerra santa ya se a llevado a cabo Atena y Hades se han enfrentado nuevamente

Entonces quieres decir que mi hermano Hades a cumplido con su ambición y a conquistado a el mundo

No mi señor Atena lo ha vuelto a sellar y casi lo destruye

Queeeeeeeee como se atreve a levantarse contra no uno si no des sus superiores pero esto no que quedara así reuniré nuevamente a mis merinos y junto a hades marcharemos y destruiremos al santuario y ella será la sellada

En ese mismo momento en asgard Hilda de polaris se encuentra en la roca del rezo cuando el mar se embrávese ella corre a su castillo ya que sabe que esa es la señal del regreso del terrible Poseidón

Al llegar a el castillo Valhala es recibida por su hermana fler

Hermana que a pasado te siento agitada

Lo que mas temíamos a sucedido Poseidón a despertado nuevamente

Como puede ser posible si Atena lo había vuelto a encerrar

Lo se fler mas es momento hay que ir ante la armadura de Odin hay esta la salvación de nuestra gente

El siguiente cuado las muestra frente a la armadura de Odin

Poderoso Odin escucha a tu pueblo y a tus servidoras ayúdanos en este momento de oscuridad ayúdanos

La armadura comienza a brillar y la vos de Odin surge de esta

Yo Odin estoy al tanto de los acontecimientos Poseidón se aliara con un mal indescriptible y atacara a Atena pero esta ves no estará sola pues levantare nuevamente a mis dioses guerreros y unidos destruiremos a la maldad

De la estatua de Odin surgen los 7 zafiros que regresan con sus respectivos dueños

En aquella escalera donde Pegaso y toll pelearon se ve movimiento

Levántate gran guerrero del trueno y pon tu martillo de nueva cuenta a mi servicio

Toll levántate de entre la nieve el guerrero del trueno nuevamente se pone de pie levanta su mirada y la dirige al castillo

Se observa un grupo de lobos correr a través del bosque congelado

O poderoso lobo del norte reclamo tu presencia ante mi tu señor te llama a su lado penril de arioto

El se levanta de entre las rocas y es recibido por el lobo alfa de la manada

La música de una arpa se escucha de fondo

Tu que con tu melodía acompañas a tus enemigos al mas allá levántate y toca tu melodía de guerra para tu señor mime de benetoch

El se yergue de entre la nieve que lo cubría y toca nuevamente el réquiem

Guerrero que dominas el fuego y el hielo de tu gélida tumba te reclamo para que nuevamente estés al servicio de Odin hagen de beta merag

Mente brillante de asgar te libero de tu prisión prepara tu espada para servir a tu señor alberic levántate

alberic nuevamente queda liberad de aquel árbol donde syriu la aprisiono su espada corta los obstáculos mientras camina a Valhala

Estrellas gemelas que en la noche parecen una levántense de su tumba los llamo para la batalla final sid de alcor bud de merac Odin los reclama de la nieve surgen dos luces los gemelos guerreros suben a un risco de hielo uno al lado de el otro dirigiendo su mirada a el castillo Valhala

Mi poderoso guerrero llamado en honor a mi mas grande héroe de las estrellas te reclamo sigfrid de doble alfa

La estrella se ilumina mientras el desciende gloriosamente al inicio de la escalera que lleva a la escultura de Odin donde ya se han reunido todos los dioses guerreros

Mis fieles guerreros esta ves no solo pelearemos por asgard si no también por toda la tierra uniremos fuerzas con el santuario y sellaremos el destino de el mal pues e de guiarlos a la batalla en ese momento una esfera de luz cubre el la armadura de Odin y el se alza frente a sus tropas

Rumbo al santuario dioses guerreros

ODIN,ODIN,ODIN (es la vos de sus guerreros mientras sale de el escenario)

Escena II acto primera

Tithis se encuentra en una góndola a través del rió Estigia fue enviada por Poseidón para encontrar a la ultima persona que sabría acerca de hades Pandora ella se guiaba por el sonido de su arpa

En los restos de el castillo de hades

Pandora se encontraba tocando el arpa en lo que se escucha una risa ciertamente histérica

Quien es y que ase en los aposentos de hades

Mi nombre es thitis la sirena emisaria de Poseidón he venido a buscar a hades

Creo que has llegado tarde el casi fue destruido

Tu eres quien no sabe nada pues un dios no puede ser destruido mientras halla personas que le recen

Y si se puede saber como regresaremos a lord ares a la vida

Solo necesitamos un cuerpo una persona que desee realmente ser hades el rey del inframundo y ya tengo un candidato

Quien todos los espectros han sido destruidos

Queda uno rada mantis de la estrella de la noche se encuentra vagando a través del tártaro

Sabes que ni siquiera yo puedo entrar al tártaro y volver lo que pides es casi imposible

Pero podemos hacer que el venga a nosotras

Como pregunta una intrigada Pandora

Toca tu arpa y dirige tu cosmos al tártaro el lo seguirá como una mariposa guiada por la luz de una vela

No suena como una mala idea ella regresa a su música la cual se esparce a través del hades asta llegar finalmente a oídos de un moribundo rada mantis el cual como hipnotizado la sigue a través de el tártaro

Espero que no tarde en llegar

Para ti e s fácil decirlo no tratas de cruzar el tártaro

Mas de un momento a otro el entra tambaleándose y cae frente a ellas

Y tu decías que no se podía salir del tártaro

Si alguien podía realizar esa hazaña era el

Ellas observan el cuerpo inconsciente de rada mantis ser cubierto por sombras las cuales forman la armadura divina de hades el ha vuelto a la vida el se levanta y la vos de hades es la que se escucha

Veo que la emisaria de mi hermano a llegado al hades cual es el motivo de tu visita

Soy la mensajera del señor Poseidón amo de los 7 mares el cual se presentara ante usted

Hermano tiempo sin vernos

Si desde la era de el mito

Ambos se dan la mano al estilo de los antiguos griegos

En el pasado cada uno peleo por su cuenta mas

Si uniéramos fuerzas Atena y sus santos

No tendrán oportunidad alguna ambos ríen de manera macabra risa que se pierde en el infinito del hades

Esena III acto primero

En las costas del santuario kiki ayudante de mu camina tranquilamente tarareando una canción cuando de repente escucha el sonido de una flauta

No puede ser el voltea pausadamente y comprueba la identidad del el músico

Me recuerdas soy

Sorrento no termina la frase ya que el a salido despavorido por el miedo

Veo que si me recuerda

Finalmente se observa el reloj de fuego de el santuario y se observa la casa de Aries donde mu medita acerca de lo que realizara con su nueva vida cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento lo saca de su sopor kiki a pasado a toda velocidad junto a el gritando

Estamos en grave peligro en grave peligro

Que le abra pasado esta ves

Por cada casa es lo mismo mas nadie lo tomaba en serio el era tan miedoso que seguramente no era nada importante

Finalmente sion lo captura y lo levanta a la altura de su rostro como un cachorro

Puedes decirme por que tanto alboroto

El toma un momento de aire y grita a todo pulmón estamos en grave peligro sorrento de sirena esta a las puertas del santuario su grito suena a través de las doce casas en la séptima doko decide salir al encuentro del marino

Que esta pasando como se han presentado nuevamente los marinos si Poseidón había sido sellado

Seiya y los demás caballeros se encargaron de eso finalmente se encuentran frente a las puestas del santuario donde mu esta sosteniendo un papel

Mu dime que a pasado

Esto le muestra un desafío con los símbolos de Poseidón y de hades

Esto no puede estar pasando

Lo se amigo esto es demasiado para nosotros que es lo que aremos

En eso ellos escuchan un grupo de cuernos y tambores a lo lejos ven un barco vikingo acercarse a las costas a del santuario Odin dios de los nórdicos a desembarcado en Grecia

Fin primer acto


	2. Chapter 2

LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO 

La gran alianza

Escena II acto primero

Doko y mu observan impresionados el barco que a atracado en el muelle cercano al santuario

De donde crees que provenga doko

De asgard en el fin del mundo

Los dioses guerreros en los dominios del santuario que querrán

Pronto lo averiguaremos señala a la comitiva que baja de el barco encabezada por Hilda los dioses guerreros toman rumbo a las puertas de el santuario tras ellos en un elegante palanquín cubierto por cortinas azules esta Odin dios del norte

Vallamos a recibirlos

Si

De un momento a otro doko y mu se encuentran frente a los 7 dioses guerreros de asgard

Que desean a que han venido al santuario

Odin ha venido a pedir una audiencia con Atena

Una audiencia doko esta un poco intrigado ante tal petición

Para que

Ese asunto solo le compete a Odin maestro de los 5 picos

Doko se sorprende al ver a alberic es idéntico a aquel que derrotase en los 5 picos ase mas de 100 años

Además tengo otro interés al venir al santuario quiero demostrar que soy mas fuerte que mi ancestro al cual venciste que dices maestro de libra

Si lo deseas así revivamos el pasado

Peleas inútiles para mas tarde ahora yo Odin dios del norte del mundo pido una audiencia formal con Atena

Como gusten dioses guerreros mas no esperen una muy cálida bienvenida aun no son bien recibidos en las tierras de el santuario

Mu y doko los guían a través de el santuario asta la primera casa donde para su sorpresa milo de escorpión ya los esperaba

Milo que ases en la casa de Aries

El no responde y solo muestra la aguja en su mano

Acaso nos estas retando sid se coloco al frente de el grupo de dioses guerreros

La vos de Hilda ase que ambos cesen en sus intentos

Sid no hemos venido a combatir inútilmente en esta ocasión hemos venido por que un mal en común nos aqueja y es necesario aliarnos para enfrentarlo

El escorpión no dice nada solo se aleja

Por favor esperen en las puertas de la primer casa mientras informamos de esta situación al patriarca

No teniendo otra opción los dioses guerreros de asgard esperan con impaciencia

En este momento se ve el jardín que esta a la derecha de la casa de virgo donde los caballeros dorados discutan si deben o no aceptar la ayuda de los dioses guerreros

No podemos confiar en ellos ya una ves trataron de atacarnos

El tiene razón además somos mas que suficientes para enfrentar a los espectros de hades

Pero esta ves no solo son los espectros si no también las marinas quienes nos amenazan y no contaremos con la ayuda de ellos esta ves

Debemos informarle esto al patriarca en la cámara dorada

Si no hay ninguna objeción ablemos con el patriarca es este momento

La escena cambia ala cámara dorada donde cada caballero de oro se encuentra bajo su constelación guardián en el centro el patriarca da un solemne discurso

Estos son los pensamientos de cada caballero dorado

Mu que palabras que valor por eso lo escogieron como el patriarca

Aldebaran no entiendo por que tanta palabrería por que no solo comenzamos a repartir golpes

Saga ahora entienden por que lo mate

Mascara de muerte no me importa lo que el diga de nuevo podré matar a alguien eso si será divertido

Aioria no entiendo lo que dice me siento confundido

Shaka mas allá de lo que veo mas allá de lo que veo creo que debería abrir los ojos para saber que estoy viendo

Doko 251 años y aun no puede terminar sus discursos en menos de una hora

Milo el no me engaña quiere que nos estrellemos otra ves contra el muro de los lamentos mi nariz aun esta resentida por lo de la ultima ves

Aioros no entiendo que quiere decir me duele la cabeza

Shura un nuevo combate una nueva oportunidad para lucir frente a atena como su mas leal caballero

Camus la ventaja de controlar el hielo es que puedes congelarte lo s oídos

Afrodita que bonito soy que bonito soy como me quiero

Regresando con el patriarca

Y hay que aceptar la ayuda de los dioses guerreros de asgard ya que no contamos con las tropas suficientes para este combate

Acaso no somos suficientes con nosotros

Si peleáramos nosotros solo seriamos 12 caballeros dorados 5 caballeros de bronce inexpertos en manejar el séptimo sentido y tres amazonas plateadas así que tendremos que aceptar su ayuda y solicitar refuerzos

No estará ablando en serio no de ellas

No tenemos otra opción

Yo no lo permitiré no arriesgara su vida

No estoy asiendo una pregunta estoy dando una orden

En ese instante aparese una mujer similar a sion solo que esta tiene el pelo color verde claro y usa lentes

Me llamaste sion

Por que tardaste tanto

Mientras los dioses guerreros se encuantran inquietos

Que es lo que estaran discutiendo mientras hablan es posible que ellos esten preparando un ataque en nuestra contra

No discutas por ahora solo nos queda esperar

Fin de el segundo acto


	3. Chapter 3

LOS CABALLEROS DE EL ZODIACO

Escena primera segundo acto

A la cámara dorada a llegado una misteriosa mujer

Por que tardaste tanto

Me llamaste ase 5 segundos exactos no es fácil tele transportarse desde Inglaterra

Señora Auki mu se inclino ante esta mujer

Quien es ella pregunta la mascara de la muerte

Muestra respeto ante la matriarca dicta doko

La matriarca

La dirigente de las amazonas doradas

Y bien sion que deseas

Necesitaremos la ayuda de las amazonas doradas parea este combate necesitaras reunirlas

Necesitare un mensajero donde esta kiki

Aquí estoy señora dice al aparecer al antes mencionado junto a mu

Bien te encomendare reunir a las doce amazonas que están dispersas por el mundo

Pero tengo que aserlo

Es una orden directa de el patriarca te atreveras a desobedecerla

No no señor parto inmediatamente

El desparese llevando ese mensaje mas milo hubiise deseado que el se revelara y no quisiera obedecer

No se si pueda verla otra ves

En algún lugar de jamil

Kiki entra a una pagoda de manera cautelosa sin darse cuenta es capturado por la espalda por una chica de cabellera lila

Hola enano cuanto tiempo ella comienza a frotar un puño serrado contra la cabeza de el lemuriano

Coco,coco,coco

Basta basta ya suéltame

Hay kiki ase mucho que no te veo y a que se debe tu visita ase mucho tiempo que no aparecías por jamil desde que vives en ese orfanato en Japón

Me a mandado la matriarca es necesario que te reportes en el santuario

Estoy hay en un parpadeo ella se teletransporta

Bien una faltan once

Río de Janeiro Brasil

El joven lemiriano aparéese en las costas brasileñas

Bien bien ahora a buscarla no debe ser difícil encontrar a una chica de dos metros de altura

Hay tomando el sol una chica alta de cabellera rubia toma calmadamente una bebida

Hay esta al acercarse ella le extiende la copa y dice otro y date prisa

Desde cuando soy mesero

Ella se yergue en su asiento y exclama contenta

Peque tanto sin verte dice al golpearlo en la espalda asiendo que este vuele al Cristo redentor

Upps lo hice otra ves

La esena cambia a el braso derecho de el cristo donde un aterrado kiki se aferra al el para no caer

Ella aparéese frente a un asustado kiki se agacha y dice

Disculpa pequeño a veces no mido mi fuerza

No hay problema te necesitan en el santuario

El santuario hay no espero que no la halla pasado nada a mi Aldebarán

Bien dos faltan diez

Islas icaras Grecia

Kiki se encuentra contra una pared sujetado por su cuello mientras hay una discusión

Vamos matemoslo de una ves

No podemos aserlo esta mal

No seas una gallina

Si el apareció es por que pasa algo malo

O solo viene a molestarnos

Se puede ver a una chica que paréese tener una pelea consigo misma

Solo presentate en el santuario por favor

Esta bien ella lo suelta y el desaparese

Roma Italia

En el interior de un bar paréese haber una pelea encarnidsada la mitad de el local contra una chica de pelo asul y un muy mal carácter

Vamos bola de cobardes no que muy hombres

Disculpa

Que quieres dice al voltearse mas no hay nadie

Quien dijo eso

Yo aquí

Ella baja su mirada y ve a kiki

Enano que tal el clima allá abajo

No es momento de bromas te necesitan en el santuario

Y si no quiero ir que

Estarás desobedeciendo a la matriarca

Esta bien voy en camino y ahora que querrá la anciana dijo con desgano al momento de salir de aquel ligar

Cuatro faltan ocho

Costa griega

En un pequeño mercado ambulante una chica de cabello castaño se encuentra de compras llevaba varias bolsas con ropa y otras cosas

Bien que me falta por comparar

Te podría sugerir el Partenón

No cabe en mi bolso gracioso

Jajaja

Muy bien bufón que quieres espero que sepas que no me gusta que interrumpa mis compras

Te solicitan en el santuario

Bien bien voy en seguida

Cinco faltan siete

En algun lugar de la india

Kiki entra a un templo budista a las orillas de el río ganguees

Hola hola hay alguien habla ante el echo de que el templo paréese vació

Mucho ruido proveniente de un ser tan pequeño por que interrumpes la paz de este templo

Disculpe mas e sido enviado desde el santuario es necesario su presencia

El santuario pensé que nunca seria necesaria mi presencia en ese lugar otra ves

Ire en este instante

Seis voy por la mitad

En algun lugar de china

Una anciana canta alegremente mientras camina por un cendero s

En el bosque de la china la chinita se perdió

Y no es broma ya me perdí

Puede decirlo otra ves llevo dos horas buscándola

Hola pequeño por que me buscabas

Te necesitan en el santuario

Bien bien solo una cosa

Que pasa gran señora

Donde queda el santuario

Siete faltan cinco

Ciudad de Grecia

Ya ase un momento que kiki a encontrado a la amazona de el escorpión

Y se la informo de que su presencia es necesaria en el santuario

Se que es mi responsabilidad ir mas comienza a llorar no se si lo podre ver a la cara otra ves

Kiki no pudo evitar escuchar eso y se aleja muy confundido

Ocho faltan cuatro

Islas icaras Grecia

Kiki se encuentra frente a la amazona de sagitario

Señorita sabe a que e venido me supongo

Supones bien (suapira ) me reunire en el santuario lo antes posible

Carpatos España

Kiki esta esquivando algunos golpes dados por la amazona de capricornio

No ... se... por... que...siempre... me recibe de ...esta ...manera

No seas cobarde y quedate quieto o no podre atinarte enano

Excalibur corta una roca donde en un momento estaba el pequeño kiki

No huyas cobarde

Solo ve al santuario y rápido a la matriarca no le gusta hacerla esperar

Enano cobarde

Nueve faltan tres

Paris Francia

En los campos Eliseo de Paris una chica de cabello azul se encuentre pintando un bello cuadro mientra tararea una bella melidia

El estorbo en medio de la pintura tiene cinco segundos antes de que decida congelarte

Disculpe mi intromisión señorita mas se le solisita en el satuario

El viejo cubo de hielo me necesita eso tengo que verlo dice al guardar la pintura dile que no tardare

Bien once faltan una

Noruega

La amazona de Phycis se encuentra frente a un espejo admirándose

Soy hermosa

Disculpe

Mira enano espero una buena razón para que me interrumpas en mi tratamiento mi belleza es tan frágil debo de cuidarla

Bien tiene que presentarse al santuario

E interrumpir mi tratamiento de belleza nunca

Son ordenes de la matriarca

Juum solo por que lo pide ella mas si me sale una sola arruga juro que ne las va a pagar

Bien fue la ultima gracias a dios dijo al desaparecer

Regresando al santuario

Como crees que la allá ido al pequeño Mu lo que le encomendó el patriarca no es una tarea fácil

El lo ara bien no te preocupes

Kiki asae su aparición frente a los caballeros dorados

Bien cual es tu informe

Ya an sido llamadas ellas llegaran en cualquier momento maestros

Que te pasa por que tiemblas estas nervioso

No a mi no me pasa nada no me pasa andanada

Sera mejor que vallas a descansar a sido un trabajo muy duro para ti

Si si descansar dise al desaparecer

Y cuan do cree que aparezcan patriarca

De repente se oye una explosion

Creo que ya llegaron

Fin de el tercer acto


End file.
